


Ikhefu Lengulo

by Geeniaz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post Civil War, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Secret Marriage, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unilateral Stony, ironpanther
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeniaz/pseuds/Geeniaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Rey de Wakanda ha caido enfermo. La llegada de un jet pone a Los Vengadores en alerta.<br/>¿Que hace Tony Stark ahi? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el Rey?<br/>¿No que el moría de amor por Steve rogers?</p><p>---------------------</p><p>Porque cuando caemos enfermos, todos deseamos en lo mas profundo de nuestro corazón el que venga alguien a cuidarnos... O Gee se ha enfermado y necesita amor, amor IronPanther.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Llegada

** **

**Llegada**

El joven Rey de Wakanda habia caido preso de una potente gripa, asi es. Nadie estaba seguro de como habia sido, pero su hermana Shuri sospechaba que tenia que ver con sus constantes idas y vueltas de un lado del mundo al otro para poder arreglar el asunto de Los Acuerdos. Al segundo día de su llegada, ella lo habia notado algo palido y aunque habia querido decirselo a "el", su hermano se nego energicamente, diciendo que posiblemente algo le habria caido mal y que no era necesario llamar a nadie.

Al dia siguiente no pudo levantarse de la cama, empapado de sudor y apenas manteniendo los ojos abiertos, aun se negaba a que Shuri cogiera el telefono para marcar un numero que conocia de memoria. Los doctores ingresaron y tras una minuciosa revision habian llegado a la conclusion de que era la gripe tipo A - aquella conocida como Porcina o Gripa Norteamericana, H1N1. Al escuchar el diagnostico de los doctores, Shuri sintio que su corazon se detenia por un momento, el tipo A era de los tipos mas peligrosos de gripa. Felizmente, en Wakanda habia podido desarrollar una vacuna, la cual sería aplicada al gobernante. Y este tendria que tomar reposo si no queria empeorar.

Tras agradecer a los medicos, cogio su propio movil y sin esperar mas, marco el segundo nombre que aparecia en su lista de contactos. Sabía que era realmente tarde donde se encontraba su interlocutor, pero eso en defintiva calificaba en emergencia, ademas, estaba segura que si se enteraba despues, se molestaría mucho con ellos por no darle aviso en ese momento.

" _Alo ¿Shuri? Uhm... ¿Que pasa?"_

 _"Mfowethu_ _... Necesito que vengas de inmediato, Ubhradha esta enfermo y necesita de tu compañia"  
_

_" ... Sabia que no se veía bien... En media hora estoy saliendo para alla. Tranquila Mia Sorella. Estare llegando mañana."_

_"Que el dios Pantera guarde tu viaje y llegues con bien."_

_"Asi sea"_

Bien, su hemano se podría molestar con ella todo lo quisiera; pero en cuanto viera aquel rostro conocido seguro que no le diria nada. Sobre todo porque estaria ocupado escuchando el regaño por parte de la otra persona. Tenía que avisar al Dora Milaje que la pareja del Rey estaba en camino, para que lo esperaran en el lugar donde haria escala, lo acompañaran y vigilaran de que llegara a salvo a palacio.

\----------------------------

Steve Rogers suspiró mientras observaba el paisaje de la selva wakandiana, Pantera Negra habia estado enfermo y desde el momento en el que habia llegado lo habian recluido en sus habitaciones. Segun les habia comentado la hermana del mismo, lo que tenia que la muy conocida gripa aviar y aunque la vacuna ya estaba siendo aplicada al monarca, la recuperacion seria lenta. Por ahora la princesa Shuri es quien estaba a cargo del reino.

Tras la noticia, salieron a flote las tipicas bromas entre Clint y Scott, poniendose ambos de acuerdo para molestar a Sam , culpandolo a el de la enfermedad del Rey. Cada broma, una mas ocurrente que otra habrian logrado un ambiente ameno a la hora de la cena y el desayuno, segun parecia ambos ya habian encontrado en que pasar el resto del timpo: buscando y soltando bromas sobres aves.

El les habia prestado atencion por un rato, pero su atencion rapidamente fue distraida por sus pensamientos, los cuales rondaban al rededor de varios temas. El principal, la carta y el movil que habia mandado a Tony semanas atras, de los cuales no habia vuelto a tener noticia. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, lo cual era comprensible. Anthony debia estar furioso con el, y con razon. Ya en la seguridad de las paredes de su habitacion en el palacio se habia dado cuenta de que, si hubiera luchado con Tony de hace algunos años, el golpe en el reactor hubiera sido fatal sin duda alguna. Pero en ese momento no se habia parado a pensar en ello.

Se lo habia comentado a Bucky y este le habia dicho lo mismo; si bien aceptaba sus intenciones de ser protegido y todo eso. Toda la pelea en Siberia se hubiera evitado si hubiera hablado con el Vengador mayor antes " _Anthony Stark es sin duda un hombre brillante, el hubiera aceptado la teoria y quizas, hasta me hubiera dejado pedirle perdón. Si te soy sincero Stevie, no comprendo porque, tu, que tanto valoras la verdad, le guardaste un detalle tan importante"_ Bien, eso habia sido una cantidad sorprendente de palabras saliendo de los labios del ex-Soldado, y siendo sinceros, hasta el lucia sorprendido de haber hablado tanto. Pero tenía razon; tenia que haber confiado mas en Tony, tenia que haberle dicho la verdad, tenia que-

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado al ver como un jet aparecia surcando el cielo azul, dirigiendose hacia el aeropuerto que tenia palacio para el mismo lado donde se encontraban ellos, frunció ligeramente el ceño. Aparte del Rey, no habia nadie mas que saliera o entrara de Wakanda. Volteandose mientras seguia la ruta aerea del mismo, se dio de cara con sus compañeros. Todos lucian una expresion preocupada ¿Quien podría llegar, sin avisar y en un transporte wakandiano?

Dirigiendose todo a tropel hacia otro de los balcones, tenian una vista cuasi privilegia de la zona de desembarque. Viendo ahi a la princesa con parte de su guardia real, al parecer esperando al invitado que estaba apunto de aterrizar. Natasha sujetó su brazo y cuando el Capitan le prestó atencion, esta señalo con su cabeza a su alrededor; al parecer no eran los unicos que estaba mirando hacia la misma zona. Eso los puso mas en alerta.

El jet finalmente aterrizó, cuando el motor estuvo totalmente apagado la puerta al fin se abrió. Siendo las primeras en salir, algunas integrantes del Dora Milaje; quienes obviamente estaban como guardia de quien sea que estuviera dentro. "No puede ser" Escuchó murmura a Wanda, mientras la siguiente figura que se asomaba era la de cierto millonario. Sin si quiera pensarlo, empezó a caminar rapidamente hacia la zona donde se encontraban los demas; escuchando pasos detras suyo. Suponiendo que serian los demas Vengadores. En ese momento no le importó, el solo quería confirmar que, efectivamente era Anthony Stark quien estaba en Wakanda.

Al llegar, ellos no pudieron evitar sorprender a ver la cantidad de gente que se aglomeró ahi mismo; sin tener tiempo para registrar sus expresiones. Dirgió sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba Shuri y Tony. Podría sentr la tension que emanaba su equipo, pero no dejaría que nadie tocase a Tony, no sin antes hablar con el. Ahora si hablarían, tenia tanto que decirle.

" _¿Que haces aqui Stark?_ " Casi gruño Clint Barton, cuando llegaron cerca a la comitiva. el aludido , que habia estado intercambiando palabras con la princesa; volvio su mirada hacia ellos, mirandolos sin expresion alguna _"¿Has venido a capturarnos acaso?_ " Añadió agresivamente el arquero, escuchó un murmuro a su alrededor. Steve solo podria recorrer con la vista la la figura del Vengador de Hierro, esas ropas no se las habia visto antes,

 _"No todo gira a tu alrededor Barton, hay cosas sin duda mucho mas importantes."_ Steve retuvo aire cuando Stark habló, tanto tiempo sin escucharlo mas alla de sus sueños. Ahora lo tenía delante suyo, era el real, Nada de imaginaciones suyas. Tan real y hermoso como siempre.

" _¿Acaso has venido en representacion del gobierno?¿Crees que si vienes respetando las tradiciones de Wakanda, estos cederán mas rapido ante ti?_ " Ahora fue el turno de Scotte y Wanda de atacar con sus pregunta al mayor, este sólo suspiró masajeandose el puente de la nariz; volteando a ver a Shuri por un momento, ella solo se encogió de hombros, como indicandole la respuesta de algo que ellos ya conocían.

 _"Bueno, no puedes negar que este tipo de ropa en verdad me luce"_ Respondió burlón el otro y efectivamente, el conjunto de bordados en dorado sobre la blanca tela en verdad le hacian lucir bien. Llevaba una capa larga, similar a la que llevaban Shuri y T'Challa cuando se encontraban en funciones, con bordados en los bordes, tambien una vaporosa camisa y pantalones cuyo corte acentuaba sus magnificas piernas; todo el junto era en color blanco y este se complementaba con algunos adornos de joyeria que rodeaban sus muñecas. Aun así, la expresion de su rostro mostraba cuan cansado se encontraba; Steve de inmediato se preocupó ¿Hace cuanto que no descansaba bien? Conociendolo ni siquiera una dieta saludable estaba llevando. _"Pero si quieren respuestas, no se las daré. Ya que no he venido por ustedes"_

Aquella afirmacion descolocó a todo el equipo, aprovechando el silencio involuntario. Tony se volvió hacia Shuri y, para su sorpresa -o quizas no tanta- le habló fluidamente en su idioma. Intercambiando rapidamente frases entre ellos y luego con la cabeza del Dora Milaje. Este solamente escuchó con atención, y asintió un par de veces a las preguntas que le hizo el castaño. Al parecer esas afirmaciones lograron relajar un poco la tension que sus hombros reflejaban. Esa conversacion los ponia mas nerviosos sin duda alguna, se notaba la familiaridad con la que se trataban. ¿Acaso todo eso podria ser una trampa?

Steve estaba a punto de avanzar un paso mas hacia ellos cuando la conversacion al parecer se dio por terminada; vió como Tony cuadraba los hombros con una expresion mas relajada de la que habia traido al comienzo. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó como Wanda parecia querer avanzar tambien y posando una mano en su hombro la detuvo. El movimiento sin duda atrajo la atencion del otro, diciendole algo mas a Shuri manteniendo la vista en ellos. Ella parecía algo alarmada, pero el usaba un tono conciliador, tratando de calmarla obviamente. Sujetando su mano le dio un pequeño apretón y Steve decidio ignorar el remazo de celos que quiso invadirlo, no era el momento pues Anthony estaba caminando definitivamente hacia ellos. Se detuvo casi a dos metros del grupo.

 _"Bajen sus armas, ustedes no tienen ningun poder para atacarme dentro de este lugar. Serian desterrados de Wakanda en el momento en que alguna de sus armas me alcanzara"_ Dijo totalmente serio Stark recorriendo con la vista los rostros de aquellos a los que habia considerado su familia. _"Ustedes estan aqui solo como invitados, asi que piensen bien sus movimientos"_

_"¿Y tu Stark? ¿Acaso no estas tambien como invitado? "_

_"No realmente Tasha"_

_"Entonces..."_

_"Estoy aqui para poder visitar al Rey T'Challa"_

_"El se encuentra enfermo"_

_"Lo se..."_

_"¡Basta de platicas Stark! ¡O te largas o te largamos!"_

_"Barton ¿Tu realmente no has escuchado lo que dije antes? Ustedes no pueden tocarme mientras este aqui."_

_"Mfowethu..." S_ huri apareció a un lado de Anthony, dirigiendoles una mirada de muerte a los demas que los sorprendió _. "Es mejor que nos retiremos, él debe estar por despertar"  
_

_"... Tienes razon Mia Sorella, vamos"_ El intercambio de apodos los dejó mas sorprendidos aún. En verdad era mucha la confianza que parecían tener entre ambos. 

 _"Solo responde algo Anthony"_ Pidio Black Widow, logrando detener a la pareja que ya se estaba haciendo camino entre la guardia real.

_"Solo una pregunta mas Natasha, no tengo mas tiempo que estar gastando aqui"_

_"¿Porque estas aqui?"_

_"Simple, vine a revisar la salud de mi esposo"_

Tras esa declaración Tony se dio la vuelta con suave ondulamiento de su capa. Caminando al lado de Shuri, siendo seguidos por el Dora Milaje; estupefactos Los Vengadores vieron como los demas pobladores exclamaban alegremente al ser saludados educadamente por el hombre mayor. Desenvolviendose como si fuera su ambiente natural. Escuchando palabras que no podian entender, pero de alguna manera reforzaban la idea de que IronMan era, ni mas ni menos que la pareja del Rey del lugar.

En todo eso ¿Donde quedaba su relacion con el Capitan America? ¿Acaso no era cierto que Tony se sentía traido por el rubio? y la duda mas importante ¿En que momento Anthony Stark se casó y como es que nadie se enteró de ello?

 


	2. Estadía I

**Estadia - Primera Parte**

 

Las habitaciones donde se encontraban Los Vengadores estaban hechas un caos, todos caminaban de un lado al otro hablando entre nerviosos y preocupados; la presencia de Stark se sentía como una amenaza, a pesar de sus claras palabras de que el no habia viajado de tan lejos para verlos a ellos... Por la mirada que les dirigió les mostró que a él ya no le importaba que podria pasar con ellos. Natasha se encontraba sentada en una de las esquinas mas alejadas, observandolo todo en silencio. Su primer encuentro no fue el mas amistoso y por la forma en la que se habia desenvuelto el millonario no daba lugar a dudas sobre su afirmacion de ser el esposo del Rey. 

Si ellos estaban en las tierras de su esposo ¿Estaban ahi recluidos con su propio permiso? ¿Seria una treta para mantenerlos vigilados? Muchas preguntas rondaban su cabeza pero la mas importante era ¿Steve se encontraba bien? Desde que el castaño había desaparecido en las instalaciones de palacio, el Capitán se había mantenido en silencio. Prácticamente ignorando las quejas de parte de los demás integrantes del equipo. ¿Como es que si Stark estaba casado, lo había ocultado tan bien de todos? Con un suspiro se puso se pie y se dirigió hacia el rubio, el cual se encontraba en la cocina, picoteando un plato con frutas manteniendo la mirada perdida. 

No había dado mas que un par de pasos, cuando tres integrantes del Dora Milaje aparecieron por la puerta; tenia que reconocerlo, ellas en verdad imponían respeto. En el momento en que los residentes se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la guardia real, todo el salon cayó en un silencio. Esperando a que dijeran que es lo que necesitaban o lo que fuera que los hubiera llevado hacia donde se encontraban. La morena  que se encontraba al medio de la formación dio un paso adelante en cuanto notó que tenia la atención de todos en ellos, en sus manos llevaba un paquete. 

_"Ukumkanikazi pide hablar con Natasha Romavov y envía este paquete a Clint Barton y Scott Lang; indica que revisen el contenido antes que nada y usen en el menor tiempo posible los dispositivos puestos dentro"_

Black Widow volteó a ver a los nombrados y estos mostraban una clara desconfianza sobre las palabras de la mujer mas alta, cruzando mirada con el arquero le indicó que era mejor que recibieran el paquete sin decir nada al respecto, eso podría ponerlos en problemas. Clint manteniendo un gesto adusto camino hacia el trió y acepto la caja renuentemente. Scott avanzó hacia el y entre ambos se hicieron camino hasta la mesa mas cercana; abriendo la caja encontraron una nota sobre todo. Hawkeye bufó al tiempo que la sacaba y leía en voz alta. _"Laura y Hope quieren comunicarse con ustedes"_ Era todo lo que rezaba la nota, escrita obviamente por Tony. Dentro se encontraban dos móviles, uno era negro con morado y el otro rojo con plateado, alusión obvia a sus trajes. Aunque Clint miraba de forma sospechosa el aparato, Lang no tuvo ningún problema en cogerlo y prenderlo. Tras revisarlo bajo la silenciosa mirada de los demás, marcó al único nombre que aparecía en la lista de contactos. 

 _"A-alo? ¿Hope?  ... ¡Gracias a Dios que se encuentran bien!"_ Fueron las palabras que lograron escuchar mientras este se dirigía hacia su habitación rápidamente para poder tener una charla privada con su novia y seguramente con su hija también. 

Aquello relajó un poco el ambiente y Natasha sabía que Clint terminaría usando el móvil luego de haber visto que no explotaría o algo similar; volvió para ver a Steve y hacerle una seña de que se iba con los guardias que obviamente la estaban esperando, el rubio apenas si le devolvió el gesto; toda su atencion estaba puesta obviamente en el paquete que Stark había mandado.  _"Por aquí, por favor"_ Indicó la única que había hablado de los enviados, haciendo un gesto para que las siguiera. 

Mientras salía de la habitación pudo escucha claramente que Clint había marcado finalmente el numero de Laura y al parecer la había puesto en altavoz. 

_"'¿¡EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO CLINT FRANCIS BARTON!?"_

_\----------------------------_

T'Challa descansaba plácidamente en su cama bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo, Tony estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta observándolo. Días atrás había notado que el menor no se encontraba muy bien, lucía algo pálido y aunque el había intentado detenerlo de hacer un par de viajes mas, este había aludido a que era trabajo que hacer y no podría descansar solo porque se encontraba un poco mal. El ingeniero había sospechado de que era mas grave que eso y cuando Shuri le llamo, sabía que en definitivamente era algo grave. 

Su sorella probablemente le había llamado contradiciendo a las ordenes de su esposo, el lo conocía bien. No por gusto estaban casados por mas de diez años, y se conocían desde pequeños prácticamente, pues Howard y T'Chaka se conocieron mientras Stark recorría el mundo en busca del perdido Capitán América. Con el paso del tiempo se volvieron buenos amigos y presentaron a sus familias respectivamente; a Tony le había llamado la atención la forma de ser de los hermanos, siempre dispuestos a aprender y escuchar con atención cuando recibían la respuesta de alguna pregunta hecha. Caer flechado por el mayor de los dos no había sido difícil, a sus veinticinco años era un hombre realmente sorprendente, habiendo superado las desventuras de la adolescencia, tenia un cuerpo bien formado, piel de un hermoso tono chocolate y una voz calmada y profunda que provocaba involuntarios escalofríos a Anthony. 

En la reunión de celebración por sus veinticinco años en la cual lo nombraban Príncipe heredero; T'Challa habia pedido hablar con Anthony un momento, tomando su mano con delicadeza para poder guiarlo hacia uno de los balcones mas alejados de la celebración. Tony se dejó guiar nervioso por el contacto de sus manos, a pesar de tener una fama de playboy, no era mas que rumores e historias distorsionadas por la prensa y algunas chicas que juraban haber pasado una noche con el millonario; el no era de permitir mucho contacto con cualquiera, solo con su circulo mas cercano. Y el acto de las manos unidas era algo que solo a T'Challa permitía, le agradaba la sensación que la mano del príncipe le daba, era cálida y fuerte, pero siempre que tomaba su mano lo hacia con suma delicadeza.

Cuando llegaron a destino, T'Challa lo guió a una de las bancas que se encontraban ahi y Stark solo se sentó y observó con curiosidad como el joven se movía de un lado al otro murmurando cosas para si mismo, signo de que obviamente estaba nervioso. _"¿Que pasa bello?"_  El usar ese apodo logró detener su incesante ida y vuelta, logrando que le prestara atención. Aunque casi arrepentirse al momento, pues la intensidad de la mirada que le dirigió el otro lo intimidó rápidamente.  _"Tengo una duda que hacerte ikatana"_ El castaño sonrió suavemente ante el apodo que le había sido otorgado por el moreno  _"Y aunque estoy casi seguro de que la respuesta será afirmativa, estoy nervioso"_ T'Challa sonrió ligeramente de lado al ver la confusión en los orbes color chocolate del mas bajo, así que armándose de valor, posó una rodilla delante de donde se encontraba sentado, tomando la mano del ingeniero y tras dejar un suave beso en el dorso de la misma habló  _"Anthony Edward Stark ¿Me haría el inmenso honor de ser mi pareja?"_. Tony rió suavemente al recordar aquello, pues el se había quedado en shock al escucharlo; demorándose un poco en responder que si o al menos intento poner en palabras su aceptación, las palabras habían salido en forma de balbuceos pero había sido entendido, pues toda su verborrea fue cortada por el pequeño beso que dejo el mas alto en sus labios antes de abrazarlo. 

Se sentó en la cabecera de la cama matrimonial que compartían, acariciando su mejilla con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo. Luego de haber sido administrado la cura, el tendría que reposar en cama por un par de semanas antes de volver a salir; mientras el estuviera así, seria el consorte real y la princesa quienes estarían a cargo de mantener en funcionamiento  a Wakanda -aunque el pueblo podría seguir tranquilamente sin ellos- por su lado, el habia dejado a Pepper encargada de todo; si necesitaban conversar directamente con el, podrían hacer videoconferencia. Y muy probablemente tendría la visita de Rhodney y Vision al lugar, la verdad no sabía como se tomarian Los Vengadores esas visitas y siendo sinceros no le importaba tanto como lo hubiera hecho antes. Ellos habían elegido a que lado apoyar, y si no fuera por la presencia constante de su esposo, estaba seguro que hubiera caido en la mas profunda depresión luego de lo de Siberia. 

Un par de golpes ligeros en la puerta lo sobresaltaron pues se habia quedado pensando mientras miraba a su _marito_. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire para relajarse y antes de pararse para atender la puerta, dejó un beso en la frente del durmiente. Tras murmurarle unas palabras se levantó y con paso calmado se dirigió hacia la entrada, estaba seguro que era Aneka avisándole que Natasha lo estaba esperando. Al abrir la puerta confirmó su sospecha.

_"Ukumkanikazi Sehlosi UThixo abe nani."_

_"Ikuba nani Aneka ¿Como se encuentra nuestra invitada?"_

_"Parece algo ansiosa, pero aun así esta esperándolo abajo."_

_"Bien, vamos a ello... ¿Los demás aun están en su lado del complejo?"_

_"Asi es, se quedaron escuchando la conversación del arquero con su esposa"_

_"Oh bien, Laura tiene mucho que decirle."_

_"¿Necesita algo mas Ukumkanikazi?"_

_"No Aneka... Solo sigan vigilando a Los Vengadores, en caso de haber algo sospechoso darnos aviso y neutralizarlos de ser necesario."_

_"Será como usted ordene"_

_"Enkosi Aneka"_

Mientras la conversacion se desarrollaba ellos habian ido movilizandose por los pasillos, en direccion a su propia sala de estar. La cual, obviamente era mucho mas alegante que la que ocupaban sus ex compañeros. Sentada en uno de los sillones se encontraba Romanov, la unica que habia ido a visitarlo para confirmar que aun seguía con vida y no hubiera sucumbido a un ritmo excesivo de trabajo. A pesar de todo el teatro de la carta de Rogers, este no se habia dignado a mandar siquiera un mensaje. Quizas esperaba a que Tony fuera el primero en ceder, muy equivocado estaba. 

 _"Tasha, parece que estas apunto de atacar a alguien"_ Comentó jovial mientras se ubicaba al lado de la pelirroja, esta suspiró volteando a verlo; obviamente analizandolo con la mirada. El solo levantó una ceja ante su inspeccion.  _"Te sientan bien esas ropas"_ Comentó la mujer a modo de saludo, permitiéndose una casi imperceptible sonrisa. 

_"Estan hechas a medida ¿Que decir? Puedo lucir cualquier estilo"   "_

_Cierto... Anthony ¿Porque nunca comentaste que estabas casado?"_

Esa pregunta la habia visto venir definitvamente, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del mueble respondió  _"Ustedes nunca preguntaron... Y mi relacion con T'Challa es la unica que he protegido por sobre toda cosa"_

_"Yo revisé tus archivos Stark, no dice nada sobre tu estado civil"_

_"Has visto este lugar Tasha ¿Crees que seria dificil hackear los servidores y cambiar algo tan simple como eso?"_

_"... Tienes razon"_

_"Estas pensando en algo más"_

_"¿Que pasa con Steve?"_

_"¿Que pasa con el?"_

_"Todos creían que a ti te gustaba"_

_" ... ¿En serio?"_

_"Si bueno... Te la pasas molestándolo pero obedeces sus ordenes casi sin refutar; ademas de que todos sabemos que eras un gran fan suyo."_

_"Bueno... Antes podría decir eso, pero luego de la muerte de Howard y María ver todas esas figuras solo me producían dolor de cabeza; al conocerlo era muy divertido molestarlo pero, no es al único al que molesto Tasha. Y obviamente lo sigo en las batallas porque el hombre es un estratega innato."_

_"No has albergado sentimientos románticos por el... ¿Nunca?"_

_"Realmente no... Digo, llevo casado con T'Challa casi once años. Durante ese tiempo no me he fijado en nadie mas."_

_"¿Y las personas que decían haber estado contigo? "_

_"Historias historias... No las negué porque me convenía"_

_"¿Y tu relación con Pepper?"_

_"Ella es como una hermana para mi... Debido a mis constantes viajes acordamos sacar toda la historia de que estábamos juntos"_

_"Eso... Tiene sentido supongo... ¿Porque me llamaste Tony?"_

_"Porque sabía que tenias algunas dudas... Y que los demas estan todos alterados de verme aqui, T'Challa les ha dado refugio porque yo se lo pedí; aqui es el unico lugar donde pueden salir del rada mientras nosotros arreglamos todo el asunto de los Acuerdos. Ademas hay suficiente tecnologia como para poder romper el bloqueo de los codigo de James."_

_"¿Tu sabes de eso?"_

_"Obviamente... Shuri siempre me mantiene al tanto de como van sus avances. De hecho aprovecharé mi tiempo aqui para poder conversar con el soldado. Tenemos asuntos que arreglar."_

_"¿Y sobre Steve?"_

_"Aun estoy dolido por haberme ocultado sobre mis padres, ellos tambien eran sus amigos Tasha... No puedo culpar a Bucky porque obviamente estaba siendo controlado... Pero Rogers no lo estaba. El dijo que era por proteger, pero tiene una forma extraña de actuar."_

_"El ha estado preocupado por ti"_

_"Supongo que lo ha estado... ¿Pastel?"_

_"Y... ¿Uh?"_

El casi interrogatorio fue interrumpido por uno de los sirvientes de palacio, el cual entraba con una bandeja con algunos bocadillos. Tony le dirgió unas palabras, las cuales fueron respondidas con respeto. Haciendo una venia el joven se retiró en silencio. 

_"Hablas su idioma..."_

_"Claro, he estudiado lo que he podido todo sobre Wakanda  empezando por su idioma. Era una forma en la que mostraba mi respeto por su cultura y por lo que signifcaria ser el consorte del futuro rey. Ubowozala T'Chaka me ayudó mucho con ello. Eso aumentó mi ira contra Zemo al enterarme de que consideraba su muerte como un efecto colateral"_

_"Parecia un hombre sabio..."_

_"En verdad lo era... Siempre sabía que decir para calmar los corazones turbulentos. Luego de la muerte de mis padres vine a recluirme aqui por un mes antes de tomar todo el peso de lo que significaba la muerte de Howard en S.I. Aqui me dieron el apoyo necesario, el legado que estaba dejando debía ser bien encaminado, Obadiah puso muchas trabas y no fue facil cambiar lo que el mundo conocía de la empresa Stark."_

_"Debió ser duro"_

_"Lo fue... Pero siempre he tenido el apoyo de las personas correctas... Ubowozala, T'Challa, Shuri, Pepper, Rhodney... Y por un tiempo pense que tambien de ustedes"_

_"Nosotros te queremos Anthony"_

_"... Uhm, habla por si Tasha. Pero los demas aun tienen resentimientos contra mi. Puedo apostar que Clint ha llegado a pensar que el paquete que les envie era una bomba"_

_"..."_

_"¿Lo ves? Su encierro en La Balsa no fue cosa mia y tu lo sabes, yo la diseñe para detener ahi a grandes villanos... Pero Ross tuvo que meter la mano en ese asunto. ¿Porque crees que les fue tan facil salir de ahi?¿Porque el escudo del Cap estaba en ese mismo lugar?Todo eso fue intervencion mia y de mi marito"_

_"Cosa que agradecemos... Estoy segura que si lo conversamos todos, ellos se daran cuenta del error."_

_"Ah claro... Solo espero poder despedirme de mi pantera antes de que las flechas de Clint o lo que sea que me lanze Wanda me mate"_

La expresion de Tony le indicó a Natasha que habian perdido la confianza del hombre mayor, al mundo en general le gustaba verlo como el villano. Incluso si el no era el responsable directo, la sola aparicion de su nombre como relacion indirecta lograba que todas las balas se dirigieran a el. Habría un largo camino que recorrer si querian volver a como estaban antes. 

" _Ukumkanikazi , el señor Steve Rogers pide hablar con usted"_

La voz femenina que les dió el aviso logró sacarla de sus pensamientos. Al parecer el rubio no habia podido esperar mas y seguro venia en pos de sus propias respuestas. 

_"Bien, esto podria ser interesante ¿Me acompañas Natasha? De seguro el Capitán quiere su propia version de la historia."_

_"Claro Tony..."_

Antes lo habia dejado solo respecto a enfentarse a alguno de sus compañeros, y todo habia resultado en desastre. Eso no volvería a repetirse.

 

 


	3. Estadia II

**Estadia – Segunda Parte**

Por mucho que lo negara estaba agradecido de que Natasha lo acompara a ver al Capitan America, aun en sus sueños podía ver el escudo elevándose en alto y estrellándose contra su reactor. La presencia calmante de su _marito_ en las noches ayudaba con las pesadillas, habia noches en que se despertaba sudoroso y agitado, T’challa sin decir nada le daba un poco de agua y luego lo arropaba entre sus brazos, susurrándole palabras suaves, a veces cantando algunas tonada de su país natal, ayudándolo a volver a dormir.

 _“No te sientes comodo con esto ¿Verdad?”_ La pelirroja siempre habia sido buena leyendo a través de las personas, aunque claro no era muy difícil ver que estaba tenso. Su postura lo delataba.

_“No realmente… Solo recordaba algunos enfrentamientos pasados.”_

_“Sobre lo que paso en Siberia… Steve no ha dicho nada al respecto… Solo sabemos que hubo un enfrentamiento.”_

_“Uh… Si, eso pasó… “_

_“No me lo digas si no quieres Tony.”_

_“Aun no Tasha… Quizas luego…”_

Natasha no dijo nada mas, tomándolo como una aceptación a sus palabras. De forma personal sabia muy bien que  ella era realmente efectiva si quería sonsacarle información, agradeciéndole mentalmente el no usar sus tácticas con él –por esta vez- llegaron a la puerta de la sala de conferencias de palacio. Nareema se encontraba vigilando la puerta, esperándolo obviamente.

_“Sehlosi Uthixo abe nani Nareema ¿El Capitan Rogers ya se encuentra dentro?”_

_“Ikuba nani… Asi es”_

_“Bien… Entremos entonces”_

_\----------------------------_

Steve habia sido guiado a través de varios pasillos hasta llegar a una amplia sala de reuniones, una vez ahí la joven que lo habia llevado le indicó que esperara, que Ukumkanikazi lo atendería lo mas pronto posible. El rubio aun no asimilaba el hecho de que Tony Stark estaba casado y no con cualquiera, sino con el emperador de Wakanda. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas forradas en cuero negro tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, desde el momento que conoció al castaño se habia sentido un poco atraído por él; luego con la convivencia y el trabajar juntos el sentimiento se habia afianzado y a pesar de los últimos eventos habia conservado una pequeña esperanza de poder arreglar las cosas con Stark y quizás poder llegar a algo mas.

Ahora nada de eso podría ser posible.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sobresaltó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente; vio entrar a una de las integrantes de la guardia real primero, luego Natasha –la cual lo vio con expresión neutra mientras avanzaban por la habitación- y por ultimo, Anthony. El verlo se sintió como un gancho en el estómago, el castaño lucía cansado y sus ojos lo miraban con cierta desconfianza, pero, aparte de eso podía decir que estaba hermoso con el traje que llevaba puesto, obviamente se habia cambiado luego de ir a _sus habitaciones_ , tras su rápida inspección se dio cuenta del brazalete dorado que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda. Tenia detalles en negro y estaba seguro que lo habia visto antes. Al volver su mirada al rostro de IronMan, este lo veía levantando una ceja al tiempo que llegaba a la cabecera de la mesa, tomando asiento en la silla mas pequeña de las dos que se encontraban a ese lado. _El trono del rey y la reina_ murmuró una voz en su mente.

_“Anthony… Es bueno verte.”_

_“Capitan… Lo mismo digo”_

La voz sin emoción del mas bajo le indicó que estaba ahí pero no por su propia voluntad, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que finalmente habia roto la confianza que estaba depositada en el. Lo único que podía hacer era ser sincero frente al hombre.

_“Yo… Lo siento… Nu-nunca quise dañarte, solo… Pensé que te estaba protegiendo al no decirte sobre la muerte de tus padres, tu ya habia pasado por el luto una vez… No quería remover la herida una vez mas.”_

_“¿Solo lo hiciste por eso?”_

_“… No… Tambien estaba protegiéndome… Bucky es muy importante para mi, yo no quería perder a nadie mas.”_

_“Bueno, eso tiene mas sentido supongo.”_

_“Si… ¿Puede hacerte una pregunta?”_

_“Ya la haz hecho…”_

_“… ¿Hace cuanto están casados Black Panther y tu?”_

_“Vamos a cumplir once años en dos meses…”_

Al oir aquella respuesta el Capitan lucía realmente sorprendido ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta?¿Y la fama de playboy que cargaba? En medio de todas aquellas preguntas escuchó una ligera risa venir del lado del hombre mas bajo; lo miró frunciendo el ceño aunque eso no logró mucho por detenerlo.

_“Lo siento capitán… Pero en verdad luce sorprendido.”_

_“Bueno… Yo… La primera vez que lei tu expediente no decía nada sobre si estabas casado.”_

_“He mantenido mi vida personal muy bien escondida…”_

_“¿No pensaste comentarlo en algún momento?”_

_“En algún momento… Tal vez, pero luego ya no hubo tiempo para pensar en nada.”_

Steve desvió la mirada al otro lado del castaño, cruzando miradas con la rusa; esta lo miraba muy fijamente y de seguro sabía todo lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento. En verdad el nunca tuvo oportunidad ¿Verdad? Dejó caer los hombros en un gesto derrotado, esta vez habia perdido sin siquiera haber podido luchar.

_“Tony ¿Podria hablar a solas con Steve un momento?”_

_“¿Uh? Claro Tasha.”_

Stark se encogío de hombros, poniéndose de pie luego. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en su dirección antes de retirarse, seguido de cerca por su guardiana. En cuanto la puerta se cerro tras ambos, Natasha suspiró dándole una mirada casi de lastima al rubio.

_“Soy un tonto…”_

_“Es una forma de decirlo… Aunque claro, no habia forma de saberlo.”_

_“¡Han estado casados por casi  once años Nat! Yo… No se que pensar; digo, nunca vimos a su majestad andando por la torre o por el complejo. Ni siquiera una visita… Y… ¿Todas esas personas que dicen haber estado con Stark?”_

_“Son solo rumores… Y creo que algunos viajes de negocios de Tony eran coordinados para poder encontrarse.”_

Steve apoyó su frente en la mesa, escondiendo su expresión de la espia; la presión en su pecho era insoportable y sentía unas grandes ganas de llorar. Todo ese tiempo habia estado enamorado de un imposible, solo una idea en la cabeza que jamás podría concretarse.

_“Esto duele Nat…”_

_“Lo se…”_

_\----------------------------_

Tony estaba apoyado en una de las paredes del pasillo que daba a la puerta de la habitación que acababa de dejar, frente a el Nareema también descansaba con expresión tranquila. En Wakanda la situación había estado un poco tensa por tanto extranjero rondando sus tierras –Tony no contaba, pues el era prácticamente hijo honorario del lugar- No en vano habían estado ocultando la verdadera situación del país al resto del mundo.

_“Nareema… ¿Crees que el Capitan Rogers en verdad albergaba sentimientos hacia mi?”_

La alta mujer lo miro por unos momentos, el estar en contacto constante con Shuri y con el Dora Milaje habia derivado en una amistad cercana con la guardia real; a veces podría llamarlas y pedir su apoyo para alguna sorpresa para su **marito** o para su **sorella.** Nareema era quien tenia por deber protegerlo a él, asi que durante muchos años habían logrado llevar una relación de absoluta confianza y honestidad entre ambos.

_“Ciertamente el lucía gratamente sorprendido al momento en el que llegaste a Wakanda.”_

_“Entonces…”_

_“Creo que si…”_

_“Vaya… Siento un poco de lastima por el.”_

Ambos suspiraron volviendo sus mirada al suelo, Anthony estimaba a Steve Rogers; habia logrado conocer al hombre detrás del escudo y dentro de Los Vengadores podría decir que era su amigo mas cercano, pero no mas de eso. Su corazón habia sido robado por T’Challa mucho tiempo atrás y su forma de amar habia eclipsado cualquier intento de salir con alguien mas.

Sonriendo levemente al pensar en su pareja, Tony sacó su móvil revisándolo hasta encontrar la aplicación con la cual podría entrar a la cámara de vigilancia que habia instalado en la habitación matrimonial. Revisó cada uno de los rincones antes de fijar la vista en la cama, T’Challa aun dormía, el doctor habia indicado que sus defensas se encontraban bajas pero despertaría pronto, aunque eso no significaba que el podría levantarse a realizar sus actividades normales.

_“¿Tony?”_

Se volvió hacia la puerta, observando a sus excompañeros salir de la habitación, el rubio en definitiva se negaba a mirarlo y Natasha lucía tranquila.

_“Estabamos pensando… Deberiamos hablar con los demás.”_

_“Uh… piensan que el estar aquí es una trampa o algo asi ¿Verdad?”_

_“No voy a negar eso.”_

_“Bien… Ustedes dos podrían explicar eso, estoy bastante seguro de que mi rostro es lo ultimo que quieren ver por su lado. Mi llegada ha demostrado eso.”_

_“Los recuerdos de La Balsa aun están en sus mentes.”_

_“Si bueno… La visión de Wanda aun me quita el sueño ¿Pero quien soy yo para quejarme de eso?”_

_“…”_

Tony suspiró pasando una mano por sus cabellos enderezando su postura, su guardia colocándose detrás suyo de inmediato.

_“Miren… Si quieren ir y hablar sobre todo, háganlo ustedes. No es mi prioridad en este momento el que me crean o no.”_

_“Lo sabemos.”_

_“Bien… Piensen lo que van a hacer y vayan con su equipo, si alguno necesita contactarme puede pedir a alguno de los que se encuentran en palacio que me contacte y listo. Pero, si lo que quieren es que vaya solo a escuchar sus reclamos y acusaciones, no cuenten conmigo. He tenido suficiente de todo eso.”_

La pelirroja asintió una sola vez dándose por satisfecho, en cambio Rogers tenia una postura aun tensa; notando que el mas bajo lo estaba mirando imitó la acción de la mujer a su lado.

_“Bien… Entonces con su permiso, yo me retiro.”_

Dandose la vuelta siguió el camino hacia sus habitaciones, sintiendo la mirada ambos siguiéndolo hasta que desapareció al doblar la esquina, siempre con Nareema siguiendo sus pasos.

_“El capitán parecía que quería golpear algo en ese momento.”_

_“Si … Podria golpearse el mismo, debería ayudarle.”_

_“¿En algún momento estuviste enamorado de el?”_

_“¿Quizas? Cuando era niño estaba rodeado de la figura patriótica del Capitan America, por todos lados… pero cuando fui creciendo, el sentimiento de admiración cambio a uno de resentimiento. Ojala Howard me hubiera prestado tanta atención como se la prestaba a él.”_

_“Tenias a tu madre.”_

_“Asi es… Pero los constantes reclamos e insultos de Howard eran una sombra pesada sobre la casa… Maria lo amaba, de eso no habia duda. Pero, no estaba de acuerdo en la forma como llevábamos nuestra relación padre-hijo.”_

Tras la breve conversación llegaron a las puertas de su propia habitación, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para desaparecer el nudo en su estomago que aparecia cada vez que hablaba de sus padres; empujó la puerta con cuidado, tratando de hacer el minimo ruido. Ahogando un –casi- grito de sorpresa cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los entreabiertos de T’Challa.

_“Tony…”_

_“Bienvenido bello”_

 


	4. Estadia III

**Estadia - Tercera Parte**

T’Challa sentía como si lo hubieran atropellado con un tren lleno de narcóticos, su vista era un poco borrosa y sentía el cuerpo pesado; era muy extraño para él, a pesar de haber sido un pequeño impulsivo y curioso, nunca había adquirido enfermedad más allá de un simple resfriado. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada, cosa que agradecía; no había nadie a la vista –pero él sabía que es no significaba que no hubiera nadie cerca, las Dora Milaje saben hacer bien su trabajo como guardias- Con un suave gruñido se removió entre las suaves sabanas de algodón, al tiempo que la puerta se abría. La figura que se detuvo de inmediato en el umbral de la misma la conocía bien.

_“Tony”_

Su voz sonaba algo pastosa pero en ese momento no le importaba, la sola presencia de su _intanda_ era suficiente aliciente para sus malestares; parpadeando un par de veces enfocó la vista en el hombre más bajo, el cual parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.

_“Bienvenido bello”_

Anthony hizo su camino rápidamente hacia la cabecera de la cama que compartían, sentándose a su lado delicadamente; obviamente siendo cuidadoso para no molestarlo, Eso le sacó una suave sonrisa, por mucho que hablaran los de la prensa, su esposo era una persona que se preocupaba por los demás muy a su manera; en definitiva tenia suerte de tenerlo a su lado. Quiso hablar de nuevo pero unos largos dedos se posaron sobre sus labios, apenas un roce que tuvo su atención de inmediato.

_“No T’Challa… El doctor dice que tienes que solo debes descansar, Shuri y yo nos estamos encargando de todo acá”_

Mientras hablaba Tony iba acomodando las almohadas de forma que pudiera semi-sentarse cómodamente, pasándole luego un vaso de agua y cubos de hielo con una pajilla en su interior para que pudiera refrescar su garganta. Su pareja conocía bien la sensación de despertar luego de un gran descanso gracias a cuestiones médicas. Con una mirada agradecida bebió un poco, sintiendo su garganta mucho mejor, lo suficiente como para hablar aunque sea un poco; la voz del otro siempre lo relajaba.

_“¿Hace cuánto llegaste?”_

_“Recién llegue… Le dijiste a Shuri que no me llamara ¿Verdad?”_

Un leve asentimiento fue toda la respuesta que podía dar, escuchó el suspiro proveniente del hombre a su lado. No es que quería que Tony no se enterara, si no que no se preocupara más aun. Habían muchas cosas pasando al mismo tiempo como para que el hiciera cargamontón.

_“Se que no querías preocuparme T’Challa… Pero mi familia siempre ha sido mi prioridad y lo sabes”_

Sintió una mano pasar por sus cabellos cortos, relajándose contra la misma cerrando los ojos.

_“Ya veré luego como castigarte por eso.”_

La frase le hizo reír un poco, sabiendo a qué clase de “castigos” podría referirse su pareja; por el solo sonido de su voz sabia también que una pícara sonrisa había acompañado las palabras. Pese a los chismes que se decían por ahí, el confiaba completamente en el inventor: tanto en el manejo de su reino como en el manejo de su vida íntima, nadie más que él había estado en su cama.

_“Si incluyes un baile… No me quejaré.”_

Esta vez fue el turno del otro de reír, deteniendo sus caricias por un momento mientras el delicioso sonido llenaba la habitación. Moviéndose con esfuerzo logró ver bien a su _intanda_ , este se había tranquilizado un poco y ahora lo miraba sonriente, sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas. “Hermoso” formuló su mente al instante, ese era el tipo de aspecto que le gustaba ver en su pareja, sobretodo si era el quien lo provocaba.

_“Cuando te recuperes… Veremos.”_

La promesa captó su interés, sabiendo ahora que tenía un buen incentivo para obedecer al doctor y reponer su salud lo más rápido posible. Como si el solo pensamiento lo hubiera invocado, alguien toco la puerta un par de veces. Tony se puso de pie y tras dejar un pequeño beso en su frente se dirigió a abrir, dejando paso a los curadores reales. Estos, tras hacer una venia a su “reina” se enfocaron en el monarca  de inmediato, haciéndole algunas preguntas y observaciones. T’Challa sabia que no duraría mucho, aun asi su mirada buscaba a la de su pareja, este sonreía animándole desde un lado de la habitación, tratando de no estorbar.

_“La vacuna ha funcionado correctamente y ahora que ha despertado, solo queda guardar cama por al menos un par de semanas para que su cuerpo se recuperar correctamente. Al ser la primera vez que se enferma de esta manera, la recuperación de los fármacos es un poco mas lenta. Felizmente nuestro Rey es un hombre fuerte.”_

Las palabras fueron dadas por el curador de mayor edad, el cual le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa con la ultima frase, Inkero había sido el curador de cabecera de T’Chaka e incluso había estado a cargo de la gestación de ambos príncipes. Tanto Shuri como T’Challa lo veían como un tío y el sentimiento de familiaridad era mutuo.

_“Cualquier malestar que sienta debe informárselo a cualquiera para que nos de aviso… Aparte de eso, no hagan nada intenso aun.”_

La declaración le valió un sonrojo de Stark, el cual empezaba a balbucear algunas cosas desde su rincón; mientras el curandero sonriera francamente divertido ante aquella reacción. T’Challa solo rodó los ojos sin perder su sonrisa. Los hombres inclinaron su cabeza luego de eso, avanzando hacia la puerta donde repitieron su acción despidiéndose del consorte real también. Tony correspondió al gesto, cerrando la puerta tras ellos aun con las mejillas encendidas. Cuando se volvió logro captar su sonrisa, a pesar de que intento cambiar su gesto a una expresión inocente.

_“Has de saber que ahora te quedaste sin baile.”_

Él simplemente rodó los ojos –acción aprendida de su pareja, si le preguntan- mientras extendía una de sus manos hacia el hombre que aún estaba en la puerta. El bufó muy suavemente al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cama; en cuanto estuvo a su alcance tomó su mano jalándolo apenas.

El mensaje fue captado y Tony se acomodó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja; el solo acariciaba su espalda con suavidad. En ese momento las palabras no eran necesarias.

_“Te extrañé”   “Yo también”_

_\----------------------------_

Steve escuchaba en silencio la información que Clint había recibido por parte de su esposa, ella y sus hijos se encontraban viviendo en el complejo al igual que la hija de Lang; tanto T’Challa como Anthony, ayudados por algunas otras personas habían estado trabajando en los Acuerdos, tratando de que volvieran a lo que fueron en un comienzo, cuando T’Chaka los presento ante la ONU. El en definitiva había olvidado ese detalle, conociendo a su hijo se estaba dando cuenta de que los Acuerdos no eran lo que Ross habia presentado y Tony lo sabia, el de seguro habia confiado en que el buen Capitan firmaría y tendría alguna plan en el que cual trabajarían todos. Tony era ese tipo de persona.

Todo hubiera tenido un resultado diferente si hubiera hablado más e impuesto menos.

Según Laura, faltaba solo una reunión antes de presentar los Nuevos Acuerdos; los que ya no tenían la sombra de Ross en ellos, de hecho Thadeus Ross estaba a punto de ser procesado judicialmente. Los Vengadores fugitivos intercambiaron una mirada de asombro cuando Clint les dijo que por eso sus familias estaban viviendo con el inventor. Era el lugar más seguro para esconderse, con la ayuda de Viernes y Vision no había forma de que Ross los rastreara y pudiera utilizarlos para atraer a los hombres a obvias trampas. Lang acotó a la historia diciendo que poco después de que sus familias fueran llevadas al Complejo, hubieron ataques a sus hogares, Antman se encontraba algo pálido luego de la larga charla que habia tenido con Hope, al parecer su novia era antigua conocida de Stark y estaba furiosa por el hecho de ir a pelear sobre un tema del cual no tenía la mínima idea.

De pronto Scott se detuvo en su relato y volteó a verlo, su mirada destilaba confusión pura.

_“Capitan… ¿Qué fue lo que paso en Siberia?”_

Oh… Habia olvidado que tenia su propia parte de la historia que contar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño fic sobre la idea de Los Vengadores enterandose de que Anthony esta casado con Pantera Negra, no será muy largo pues llevo otros dos fics al mismo tiempo.  
> Cualquier duda será bien recibida.   
> Cualquier peticion o idea para fic pueden dejarla en mi fb:   
> https://www.facebook.com/GeeniazStyle
> 
> Saludos, chocolates y amor <3


End file.
